The present invention relates to rotating electrical machine control devices that apply a high frequency current to a rotating electrical machine including a rotor having saliency, estimate the magnetic pole direction of the rotor on the basis of a high frequency component contained in a voltage command as a response component to the high frequency current, and control the rotating electrical machine.